projecttorquefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide:Getting Started
So, you've decided to try out Project Torque, right? Well first, we welcome you to the community! We have written up a guide to help you get started as fast as possible. It's so easy, a frog could do it! Make An Account Before you can play the game, you will be asked to make an account on the Project Torque website. You may register for a free account there before you play the game. If you are launching the game through Steam (you probably are), you will be given the option to create an account if you haven't already. Doing so will take you to the website. To register, simply fill out the requested information as usual. The confirmation e-mail may sometimes go to your Spam folder, so be sure to check there. Other times, it will be in your normal inbox. Check thoroughly. Once you've confirmed your account, you're ready to play the game! Choosing Your Starter Car When you first log in to your account, you're immediately given an unimportant choice: your gender. You can choose between Kyle and Stacy (male or female). After that, you're given an important choice: your first car. You are given four choices of cars to enter the world of Project Torque. Each car has its own kinds of advantages and disadvantages. The cars are as follows: Lion Executive Sedan A fancy four-door luxury car that's totally not a Pug. It has the most horsepower of the starter cars, but feels noticeably heavy and likes to slide. Tough it out and upgrade it, however, and you'll have one of the best Class 1 cars in the game. Corus S3 If you've ever played LA Street Racing or Cross Racing Championship, you'll recognize this car. It returns for the third time with its very well rounded stats, quick acceleration, and easy handling. Contrary to what the game says, you don't need to choose this car to "experience the real driving in Project Torque"; that can be done with any car. Kawana K-660 The only RWD car in the bunch. What it lacks in power and speed it makes up for with amazing cornering ability. The game even tells you this, and it dominates on tracks with lots of turns. Miyato Wizz The token cutesy economy car. I guess you can paint it pink for the memes? It also has the highest top speed out of the starters if you are interested in sheer speed. Tutorial After you've found your match made in heaven, you'll be immediately flung into a quick tutorial. You'll be taught the default keyboard controls, but if you have a controller ready to go, you can pause (Esc) and set it up real quick. As for the track itself, you'll be doing a quick lap around the California drain. Simply follow the tutorial using the keyboard (or controller if you've set it up), and get a feel for your car and the physics of the game. You will be given a Racing Line item good for 100 races that can be unequipped if you decide not to use it.